It's Something Like LoVe
by BellaoftheBall91
Summary: Season one redone...Lilly's still alive...Veronica's the bad ass from the series...it just might take awhile for it to come out...and there will most def be LoVe...T for now but it might go to M
1. There may be somebody

A.N.- Ok.

First of all this is my first VM fanfic...so if I'm doing something wrong let me know.

Second a little set up.

-Lilly didn't die...she had the affair with Aaron but it hasn't come to light and they just ended it.

-Veronica isn't the bubble gum Veronica, she's the one from the series. And just as much of a bad ass...it just might take awhile for it to come out.

-Keith is still a PI just not for the same reasons...and Lianna did leave...but not for the same reasons... :)

-Last the breaks up prior to the series are still the same....Veronica and Duncun are over, she doesn't know why....and Logan and Lily are over but you will find out why below.

Oh i dont own Veronica Mars....but if I did that would totally rock...and LoVe would be timeless...hope you enjoy.

Veronica's POV

So another year at Neptune High, Veronica. Good news you're still apart of the '09ers, even if yu aren't rich. Bad news you're **still** apart of the '09ers. I know what all of you are thinking how could that be good and bad. Well first let me tell how I got to this supreme placing with no fame or fortune. You see that girl over there, the one with all the people's attention that's my best friend, Lilly Kane, even though we are year apart we are still closer than ever. And when Lilly is your best friend doors are just opened for you...literally. It might not of hurt that I also dated Duncun Kane, Lil's brother and Neptune's golden boy. However a year ago out of no where he dumped me, I still don't know why, one day we were together the next it was like I was invisible. But...I'm not sad just curious. You might be wondering why after two years I was totally fine with it...well you see that guy over there by Lilly and Duncun, yeah that would be why. Logan Echollos, movie star's son, King of Neptune High, Lilly's ex, Duncun's best friend, and the only guy who has had my heart (even if he is completely oblivious to it).

You see I have liked Logan since he first moved here when we were twelve. But when it was ok to start liking boys Lilly took a **very **strong interest in Logan, and one thing I've learned over the years about Lilly is that what Lilly wants, Lilly gets.I wasn't mad though...I mean how could I be when I never told her or anyone, for that matter how I felt. And then when I finally did come clean with my feelings she broke up with him. She told him it was just time, she told me he was way too jealous, but I know that she did it for me.

So ever since then she has gone out of her way to "hook" us up. And this is how we got to this every uncomfortable conversation right now. And why it is both a blessing and a curse to be the elite here at Neptune.

"So Veronica Mars any new boys you got your eye on for the new year?" Lilly asked, throwing me a pointed look I chose to ignore and that only I got.

"Well, Lily Kane, not that it is any of your buisness..."I say rolling my eyes at her attempt and kick her under the table."But yeah there maybe someone." I finish ignoring the angry/jealous look I get from Duncun. I mean it has been a year and **he **broke up with **me**.

"Really Ronnie do tell." Logan says as he slips into the seat next to me. Lilly says that the reason he always sits beside me is because he likes to be close to me. I know better, the reason he sits by me is to steal my food.

Logan's POV

O.K. Is it bad that the girl of my dreams is not only my ex's best friend, but also my best friends ex. I mean yeah it has been a year since any of us were together, still...I'm just plain screwed in the love department. Not only for the multiple labels that we both have but also there is no was that after dating the one and only Duncun Kane, the future president, that any girl will ever want to be with me. So when I walk up to our usual lunch table my heart both soars and falls at the same time. Veronica is saying that she has found someone new...which is good and bad. I mean thank god she is finally over Duncun, but now I have to sit around and listen to her go on about some guy. Please if you have a gun shoot me now. But I want to know who I'm up against, that's the only reason I can come up with for putting myself through the torture, when I ask her to talk about it.

"There's nothing to tell."V says giving Lilly a look, that I don't understand, but what can I say chicks. "There is no way the guy likes me like that, let's just drop and leave it alone." She says as she looks away from me to her food.

I have to say something, anything but Lily beats me to it."I wouldn't say that Ronica...I mean have you ever told him how you feel." She said giving her that look again."The two of you could just be perfect together."

Before Veronica can say something I step in. "Ronnie you know that anyone would be the luckiest guy in the world, if he got to be with you." Right after it leaves my mouth I regret it. Not because it's not true, but because of the look of complete shock I get from V, the look of giddiness from Lil, and the look of hatred I get from my best friend before he walks off to another table.

"Wow...Logan." Is all that manages to come out of Veronica.

I look away from her shyly, which is something that **NEVER** happens to me."What?" I figure made my grave might as well dig a little deeper, right? "I mean any guy would have to be stupid not to see the awsome person you are and how HOT!! you are in your old soccer uniform." I finish off with a smirk as I waggle my eyebrows at her, earning glares from Madison and her flying monkeys.

Veronica just stares at me and I can't help but notice the look what only comes to mind as love in her eyes as she looks at me. Which I know is crazy.

Ok tell me what you think....I know that its pretty short but I have more just want some feedback first...so show me some LoVe :)


	2. And now for an important announcment

Lily's POV

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD...Is the only thing running my mind when I hear what Logan says to Veronica. Seriously the way he is speaking to her and the way he's looking at her, you would think she was in that red satin dress I made her buy. And still the girl can't see what's right in front of her.

"Um...Guys hello. You are igonring the fabulousness that is me." I say trying to break the awkward silence that has fallen over us.

"Oh. Sorry." Logan looks down, like he is shy or something. And believe me, as one of his ex's the boy is anything but shy. "I gotta go to my locker, see ya later." He says standing and walking away fast.

"Now do you believe me when I say the boy is into you?" I ask as Ronica stares at the space Logan has just emptied, with a look of disbelieve and a little hurt that he walked away from what he just said.

"Lily he was just being nice. I mean what guy wouldn't say anything to cheer up a girl they are friends with. Like when Dick offered to sleep with me when I was upset after my mom left...it's just so I'll laugh that's it. Don't make this a big deal...ok?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Besides there is no way a guy with his experience would want to be with me. Especially with all the girls that would open their legs if he just looked at them." She adds almost defeated.

O.K. Time for me to step up my game plan. I mean normally I would just drop my **subtle **hints, but **come on** the guy basically declaired his love for the girl and she is still doubting herself. A girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do.

"That's it. I'm tired of this crap, Veronica Mars. You are smart, sweet, and totally **HOT**. O.K. I got a deal. If I get proof and I mean like **real **proof that he likes you, will you just tell him already. I'm dying here." I say to her winning myself an eye roll and a huge grin from my sister-from-another-mister.

"Lily like I have said a **THOUSAND** times, he doesn't like me. But if it will get you off my back then yes if you get me proof I'll tell him."

"Good." is all I say as I go in search of the girl that help me with my awsome plan, then off to find loverboy.

As I walk down the halls I see that blue hair I have been looking everywhere for. "Mac?" I ask unsure about the computer wizard at our school.

"Um....Yeah.?" She says looking I have three heads or something.

"Hi. I have this project that I'm working on. I was wondering if you could you do me a favor....??"

Veronica's POV

What the hell just happened? First I'm just sitting at lunch talking to Lilly, then the next the thing I know I'm sitting by myself freaking out not only by what Logan said but the evil glint Lilly had in her eyes when she walked away after our bet.

"O.K. Class settle down and I'll hand out your assignments for the next issue." Ms. Dent says clsing the door. I'm sitting at my computer, going through pictures of the surfing copmetition I shoot last week.

"So you going to hold up your end of the bet?" Lilly ask sliding into the chair next to mine.

"Yes Lil. If you show me proof then I'll tell him." I say not looking away from the screen.

"Tell who? What?" She looks at me pointedly.

"Fine if you win I'll tell Logan that I like him and that I have in fact liked him since we were twelve. Are you happy now?"

"Extremely." She says smiling over my shoulder, so I turn and look but I only see Mac. I smile and wave, "So what is your plan?" I ask curious as to what the fabulious Lilly Kane has in mind for getting her best friend together with her ex.

"Not telling." Lilly says getting up. She walks over to Mac and talks to her for a second then they both leave and I'm left beyond confused now.

I'm still staring at the door Lilly and Mac just walked out of, when Logan walks in and we lock eyes. I look away quickly.

He comes and sits down beside me and I just keep looking ahead.

"So...." Logan says after the longest minute of my life.

Still staring at the computer all I can manage to say is, " So...' I know not the best, but I can feel him staring at me and I all I can think about is what he said at lunch.

"Are those of the surfing competition?"

O.K. if he wants to forget all about what went down at lunch that's beyond fine with me. Now maybe Lilly will finally leave me alone. "Yeah." is all I say.

Logan's POV

So weirdest day EVER. Not only did I basically tell Veronica how I feel about her, but Lilly comes and attacks me in the hall with questions about how I feel about a certain little blond girl. And being too tired to keep up pretenses I just tell her the thruth. Then I walk into Journalism and have the most uncomfortable moment that I have ever shared with Ronnie in the five years I've known her.

"Veronica..." I start to talk to her about what happened at lunch when the unmistakable voice of Lilly comes over the PA and I groan inwardly.

"Attention students and faculty we have a very specail announcment from our very own Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars...."I just stand there frozen staring blankly at the speaker.

"O.K. Lilly you want the truth I like Veronica, are you happy. Now will you just let it go I mean there is no way anything is happening." My voice rings out clear and loud. And I'm affraid to look anywhere but the speaker. I'm about to say something when I hear Veronica's voice.

"Fine if you win I'll tell Logan that I like him and that I have in fact liked him since we were twelve. Are you happy now?..."Once the recording stops I wip around just in time to see Veronica run out of the room as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and run after her.

I get to the parking lot and see her walking to her car. "Veronica" I yell she looks back and starts walking faster to her car. "Ronnie **STOP**!!" I yell and run after her. Everyone is staring when I finally reach out and turn her around to face me. "Would you just stop and talk to me." I make her look at me. "Please Ronnie" I ask her looking into her watery eyes.

"Look I know that is was just so Lilly could win, and I finally have to tell you how I feel. I get it you don't feel that way. It's cool." She says turing and is about to walk away. I can't believe she doesn't realize how uterly in love with her I am. I see nothing I will say will make a difference so I let my actions do the talking, after all I am a man of action. I grab her wrist pull her back facing me. She looks up at me and is about something until I quite her by capturing her lips in a kiss.

A.N.- Ok first i would like to thank all of you for the reviews. Second sorry it took so long, just started college and well yeah. I have the next 3 chapters written but I need to feel the LoVe. Oh and if any of yall are beta readers, would you like to be mine, I'm in need of one. Thanks. And as always please review.


	3. Let the chips fall where they may

AN-Ok so thanks for all reviews they were great...but still not feeling the LoVe...and im really into music so i have made a playlist on youtube for when im writing this...i cant get to it right now...but next chapter ill have it up if you are like me and cant read without music....hope you enjoy...and as always please send me some LoVe

Veronica's POV

Damn is all I can think when Logan kisses me. Yeah I know from Lilly that the boy can kiss, but actually experiencing it let me tell you the boy CAN kiss. And things are starting to get REAL heated REAL fast, until I'm pulled back to reality by all the cheering and cat-calls coming from our auidence. The loudest, of course, is Lilly. He pulls back and looks at me.

"You still think it was just so Lilly could win?" He ask with his ever lasting smirk."Ow", he says as I punch his arm. "What was that for?", Logan asked confused by my hitting him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?", I ask trying to keep a straight face, but it doesn't work as I break into a huge grin. Kissing him.

"So do I get a thank you for this little PDA session or what?" Lilly ask happily coming up to us with a triumphent smile on her face.

"Yes. Thank you Lilly. Now the whole school knows and I will get smiles from most, and death glares from the '09er girls." I say walking over giving her a hug.

"Yes, thank you so much Lilly. But could you believe that she still needed convencing." Logan says wrapping his arms around me.

"Please I'm just glad you two finally got together. So did this little show make it offical or what?", She asked getting really excited. I look up at Logan waiting for him to answer.

"O.K." he says facing me. "Veronica Mars, will you go out with me?", he asked looking into my eyes. Lilly squealed before he continued. "I mean I don't have a pin or lettermens jacket but I think we can manage."

"Well...I mean if I HAVE to I guess." I said laughing with Lilly as Logan growled into my ear.

"Why must you toy with me?" He said against my neck.

"Because you love it.", I say kissing him. As Lilly again squeals.

"Seriously you hace to stop doing that." I say turning to face her, then I see Duncan staring at the three of us. _Here we go..._

Lilly's POV

_And people say I'm a drama queen_. Duncan has been going off for the last five minutes about how Logan and Veronica being together isn't right. How they betrayed his trust, how they stabbed him in the back, and how they are terrible people...blah blah blah. I would have just ignored it but the angry look from Logan and the angry/hurt look that has replaced the once happy/excited look on my best friend's face makes me speak up. _Brother be damned._

"Duncan just shut up." I say getting three confused looks from the people I consider my family.

"WHAT?!?!? How could you be ok with this he is-"

"My EX-boyfriend and my friend. Just like Veronica is your EX-girlfriend. It has been a year get over it. They didn't betray me or you. Can't you see how happy they are....or were before you went off on them." I say going to stand next to the two of them.

"Look Duncan"..."Hey DK" Veronica and Logan try to talk at the same time.

"No. Just save it. Come on Lilly I'm going home." Duncan said turing heading to his car.

"Fine. Go Donut. I'm going to hang out with Ronica and Logan." I said putting around V.

"How can you act like they didn't stab you in the back?" Duncan said wipping around looking mad, but this time at me.

"Please first of all they didn't stab anyone in the back. Second who do you think planned the little announcment we had?" I ask with a little twinkle in my eye.

"You...You did this." He pointed at V and Logan.

"Yes, and now we are going to Logan's withh the new friend I made today." I said sweetly as Mac walked over toward us. I took her are turning to Logan and Veronica. "My blue haired friend is coming over too. I know you two are already friends." I said pointing to V and Mac. "So its cool. Loverboy you ride with your girlfriend, I'm driving your car." I reach for his keys as he eyes me.

"Lilly I can just ride with him and you can drive my car." Veronica says throwing a cheeky grin toward Logan as she pulls out her keys.

"But-" I try to argue, but the love birds are already making a get away. "I guess its just us, my partner in crime." Pulling Mac over to V's La Baron.

Mac's POV

When I woke up this morning I would have never thought that I would have ended up here. If you would have told me that not only Lilly Kane knew who I was but also that she would come uo to me and ask for my help I would have said that you were crazy and walked fastly away in the other direction. But now I think I have offically entered the twilight zone. I am hanging out with Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls, and Veronica at Logan's house, if you can call a seven bedroom mansion that. Don't get me wrong I'm having fun, and I have been friends with V for a few months, but still. Only one word comes to mind, WEIRD.

"So Mac-attack, can I call you Mac-attack, how long hace you and Lilly here been friends?" Logan ask as we lay out by his pool.

" Um. I don't know. About six hours." I say with a little laugh.

"Well now you are one of my favorite people since you helped me with the two dorkus over here."

"Good. Now I'll have another supporter at lunch tomorrow when the firing squad starts on me." Veronica says sadly.

"Veronica Mars, don't you let the stupid people at Neptune High make you feel any less ferious and fabulous than you are. And as for lunch Mac you must come to lunch so I can give you your thank you "present"." She said with a smirk, which made me worried.

Looking at Veronica and Logan I asked, "Should I be worried about that look?"

"I would be." Veronica says laughing leaning into Logan, and earning herself a tounge stuck out by Lilly.

"Ronica just because you have your guy doesn't mean my match making skills are over." Lilly says as she puts her feet into the water. Then it hits me...wait match making??

"Um. Yeah Lilly I think I'm good you don't have to fix me up." I say a little paniked about everyone knowing who I like.

"What who, Ms. Kane, are you planning to fix our little Mackie up with exactly?" Logan asked getting more interested than I like.

I look down, as Lilly's smile grows, and Verocia finally realizes. "OH. My. GOD. Mac please tell me its not him!! Please anyone other than him....."


	4. Expect The Unexpected

AN- First I would like to thank yall for the reviews, but I'm still not feeling the LoVe. I would also like to thank my awesome bate reader…you are amazing. Oh and if you read the last AN I said that I would be adding a "playlist"…so here it is…they will most likely only have about 5/6 songs per chapter…thank you and as always send me some LoVe.

Playlist:

Yellow-Coldplay

Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne

Must Have Done Something Right- Relient K

Her Eyes-Pat Monahan

Logan's POV

Color me confused...and forgotten. 'What are these girls talking about?' Instead, he stood there quietly trying to gather some information.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either." Lilly said between giggles.

"But…why him?" Veronica whines.

'Whoever this is Ronnie doesn't seem to like him one bit?'

"I don't know… I just do." Mac states ducking her head to hide the blush that is beginning to cover her face. "I've always had a crush on him."

"How about we fix you up with someone from Pan? Anyone is better than him." Ronnie offers.

'Mac looks hurt by Ronnie's comment. She should know better. You like who you like.'

"No can do. I already set the plan into motion, so there's no going back. You will just have to be supportive Veronica Mars." Lilly's voice was firm and determined.

'Lilly trying to play cupid again, huh?'

"Time out." I interrupt. "Someone fill me in, who is Lilly trying to pair up Mac with?"

They all turned to me a bit surprised. 'I guess they forgot I was here.'

"Dick" they all respond in unison.

Ronnie seems a bit frustrated by this scenario. Mac can't help the crimson red that is covering her face once more and Lilly just has a huge grin on her face.

I can't contain my laughter any longer, 'this is just too funny.'

That's when I notice Mac's sadden eyes and Veronica's and Lilly death glares.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. 'I hadn't meant it like that at all.'

"Sorry Mac, I didn't mean to react like that. All of the reactions and comments you guys made during the conversation finally made sense to me. Don't get me wrong he is one of my best friends, but Dick, really?"

"Yeah" is all she can say.

Veronica's POV

What a day? I snuggle closer to Logan while we watch The Big Lebowski.

We drove Mac and Lilly home about an hour ago.

We both wanted to have some alone time.

I looked up at Logan, my boyfriend. Wow, that still sounds weird. I keep thinking how much being in his arms feels just right. I mean have you ever just felt like you are where you're supposed to be. That's what it feels like.

I don't know how my dad or Lynn will react. Us being together will change **EVERYTHING** else…Duncan and the rest of the 09ers are a whole different story.

"You know everything will change, right?" I ask looking at our hands as I lace our fingers together.

"Huh?" He looks down at me.

"Us being together will change a lot of things… I mean just look at how Duncan and those 09er girls acted today, and what about our parents, do we tell them-" I began ranting.

He places his hands on either side of my face so I could look him directly in the eyes, "I don't care about any of that. All that matters is this." His gives me a quick peck on the lips. "You and me. We tell your dad and my mom because they are the only one's that really matter. Everyone else be damned."

"What about Dunc-"

He shook his head adamantly, "You and me, that's all that matters." He reinforced, "I do wish Duncan will get over whatever he is still hung up on, but if he doesn't that's his problem. Not ours. You are **ALL** I want. All I need." His lips covered mine in a chaste kiss.

When the need for air became evident he pulled back first placing his forehead against mine.

A big grin covering my face, "World be damned if they can't or do not like that we are together." Before he could say anything I pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss.

I don't know what it is about Logan, but I have never felt like this way about any other guy. His lips on mine send an electric current all through my being. His gentle touch on my skin feels like a burning fire causing my skin to tingle. This scares me a bit.

"Wow…" He states breathless when we finally pull apart.

The clock on the wall reads 9:40pm. Crap! I jump off the couch remembering that I had to be home by ten. We were so engrossed in the moment I completely forgot about the time.

"What?" He asked surprised by my reactions.

"I gotta go. I have to be home in 20 minutes."

"I'll walk you out." Logan says grabbing my bag from me.

We walk to my car hand in hand.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked all too confidently.

Seeing his usual cocky attitude I decided to have some fun. "For what?" I asked with mock innocence.

"You know what for, Mars." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, do you mean for school?" I say tapping my chin pretending to be in deep thought "Well, I suppose you can on one condition though."

"And what would that be?" He asked smirking.

"I will allow you to ride me to school if you get me..." I ran my finger down his chest as seductively as I could sending shivers down his spine. I stand on my tip toes moving as close as I can ours lips barely touching, "Coffee."

I give him a quick peck and grabbed my bag.

"That was so mean." He says while I put my bag in my car.

I turned around towards him and smile innocently. My arms are around his waist as I kiss him, I slowly move one hand under his shirt just grazing his abs causing him to suck in a breath.

I made my way down his neck to his ear and whispered, "I'll see you at 7:30am." I pulled back, went to my car, and drove off before he could react.

Five seconds later my phone went off, I laughed a little when I saw who it was, **"****SO MEAN!!!"**

Logan voice rang in my ear.

Logan's POV

So, this is what it feels like to have the girl you love, love you back?

I pull into the parking lot of Veronica's apartment building, and make my way to her door, where I hear a voice.

"When did I become such a girl?" Veronica??

I knock. Nothing, I knock again. "Just a second." Then I hear a loud thump. "Damn."

I just laugh as the door opens to reveal Ronnie in her pajamas.

"Um... Am I early?" I ask confused. I look at the clock as I step into the apartment; it is exactly 7:30am. just like I thought.

"Oh. No. I-uh-I…" she mumbles something and turns away.

"What? What did you say?"

"Argh, I said I didn't know what to wear." She says mad. And I can't help but laugh. I mean Veronica is NOT one to worry about her outfit. She's about comfort more than style.

"And why would that be?" I ask and she just glares at me.

"Well you see I have this new boyfriend, who is a jackass if I might add. And I wanted to wear something that would drive him crazy." She says walking into her bedroom and over to her closet as I drop on her bed.

"Oh, if you really want to drive him crazy may I suggest your soccer uniform."

"Are you ever going to forget about that?"

"Uh, let me think about that." I act like I'm deep in thought. "**NOPE**!!! Have you ever worn it school?"

"No."

I get up from the bed and make my way behind her, "It doesn't matter what you wear because anything will drive me crazy. " I wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing her neck.

She leans into my touch, "Fine." She pulls out an old concert tee and a jean skirt. "Let me just change and then we can go." She says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay." I say plopping back down on her bed and put my hands behind my head.

"I don't think so cowboy." She says turning to look at me.

"You're no fun." I pout. "Can't blame for trying." I make my way towards her bedroom and catch a glimpse of a small smile tugging at her lips.


	5. Back to the real world

AN- Hey…just wanted say thanks to those who have left reviews and add story alerts…they make me happy. Also a big thank you to my beta…you are AWSOME…and here are the songs for this chapter

Playlist; (they are in the order for the POV's)

Wonderwall- Oasis

Crazy for This Girl- Evan and Jaron

The Bitch Song- Bowling for Soup

Veronica's POV

Ugh… have you ever seen one of those cheesy high school movies? You know the part where it seems like everything and everyone stops what they're doing when someone important enters the room…

Well, that is exactly what happened when Logan and I pulled into the school parking lot in his giant banana.

All eyes were trained in on us and us alone.

Logan turns to look at me with a bright smile on his face, "Do I have something on my face?" He takes a quick look in the rearview mirror. When I don't answer him, he tugs on our intertwined hands, "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't help the smile that began covering my face.

He leans in over the console and kisses the tip of my nose, before hopping out of the car, and rushing over to my side, "Ready?" He asks helping me out of the car.

We start making our way hand in hand towards Neptune High.

"Yes. As long as I have you by my side I think I can manage." I respond turning to look at him.

We notice a group of people around the flag pole as we walk through the quad. 'Since when did my fellow classmates become school spirited…?'

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted a guy taped onto the flagpole _**butt naked**_ with the words 'Snich' written across his chest. 'He must have done something very stupid to get himself up there.'

What bothered me the most was the fact that nobody else was doing anything to help him out, instead, they just there taking pictures of him and laughing.

I let go of Logan's hand and start making my way towards the front of the group, "Move!" I snarl at the guy currently trying to take a picture of this poor guy.

I pulled out my pocket knife from my bag and start cutting him down.

"Who made you queen?" He retorted.

Big mistake!

That's when I hear her voice, "Me. I believe I decided that a long time ago when we became best friends. Do you have a problem with that?" Lilly states defensively, her arms positioned masterfully on her hips, daring him to question her.

"No…I…Uh…I was just-" He fumbled at a loss for words.

"Leaving." Logan warned from behind him.

"Yeah." The guy mumbled and walked off as quickly as possible.

Lilly turned to the rest of the student body and yelled, "Go pirates!" in mock enthusiasm.

The crow started dispersing.

I finished cutting the guy down and Logan gave him his sweater to cover up or at least for him to try.

"Thanks." The guy shouts behind us as we walk towards the main building once again or Hell as I like to refer to it.

Logan pulls me into an empty hallway, "You know, the whole action-figure, save the life of the innocent is kind of a turn on." He purrs into my ear as he begins nibbling my neck.

He is yanked away from me abruptly.

"What the _**hell**_ Logan? Is it true you are dating _**this**_ white trash?-" Madison is furious. She turns her attention to me, "And you, how could you do this to Lilly? You are a b-"

"Madison, sweetie, I wouldn't finish that if I were you." Lilly says overly sweet. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Not that it's any of your business, but the reason_ I_ broke up with Logan is because they belong together. And the only reason they are together now is because of my fabulous plan to unite them."

"Oh. I...uh...I didn't know." Madison staggers stepping back.

"Then next time, I would just keep my mouth shut if I were you and don't you ever talk about my girlfriend again."

"Be nice Logan. What else would you expect from a selfish heartless bitch?" I say oh so sweetly.

"Ah uh ah." Lilly shakes her finger at her.

Madison stays quiet.

"Good girl." I entwined our finger together again. "See, you _**can**_ teach a dog new tricks."

Logan pulls me towards my first class leaving a fuming Madison behind.

'Maybe today won't be that bad after all.'

****************

Logan's POV

After I walked Ronnie to her first class I start heading towards my history class in a daze. Things had been pretty interesting this morning already. They couldn't possibly get any worse, could they?

I was so enthralled in my thoughts I hadn't seen where I was going when I rounded the corner, "Umph, sorry, I didn't-" I stopped my rambling when I saw who I had bumped into.

I came face to face with none other than Duncan Kane.

"Sorry D.K.-"

"Sorry for what exactly? For running into me? Or for stealing Veronica away from me?" He asked heatedly taking a step closer towards me.

"I _**didn't**_ do anything wrong." I stood my ground. "I _**didn't**_ steal Veronica away from you. I _**didn't**_break up with her a year ago, _**you**_ did. It really sucks if _**you**_ haven't moved on yet, but she has." I need to keep my cool. "I don't have to apologize for what I feel. I'm _**done**_ worrying about what you think. And I am _**done**_ hiding my true feelings towards her. I have been in love with her for the past five years, and now she is finally _**my**_ girlfriend. I'm gonna be there as long as she permits me." I state confidently.

God, I hope she wants to be with me for a long time.

"How can _**you**_ love her? You don't even know what that means!-"

"Duncan stop!" The voice of a very particular blonde comes behind us.

"Why do you want me stop? I'm saying the truth-"

"Just stop." Her voice pleads as she stands next to me.

The blonde that had captured both of our hearts continues without a second thought, "I'm sorry you are hurting. I really am." She takes my hand in hers. "But you were the one that broke up with me, remember? It was then I realized I cared a lot about you, but not the way you wanted me to." She squeezed my hand. "I'm happy. He makes me happy. Can't you see that? You can either be happy for us, with us, or not. You have to stop blaming Logan for something you did, for something that you are responsible for, not him or me."

"I-"

"Don't." She shakes her head at him. "I really care about him."

And with that Duncan storms off.

She turns to me with a questioning look, it's different, and then it hits me.

'Oh crap! She heard me say the L-word. Stupid, stupid, stupid Logan…'

"Hey." I try to act as causal as possible, praying and hoping, that I didn't scare her off.

"So… Love huh?" She bites her bottom lip nervously.

Of course, she heard me, she is Veronica Mars. Why does she have to bite her lip like that?

"So… you heard that huh?" I put my hands in my pockets. "Yeah I think it might be something like love."

"Yeah? Good." She leans in and kisses me chastely on the lips. "Because I something like love you too."

******************

Lilly's POV

So, okay, I am totally a manipulative bitch, but I love it! I have officially planted the _**looove**_ seed in Dick's pretty little head. Now all I have to do is wait for lunch, and I will officially become the _**Greatest**_ cupid Neptune has ever seen.

"So Lils, have you put your 'full proof plan' into motion yet?" Veronica asks sitting next to me.

"I totally have, thank you very much. Dick is going to go over to Mac and ask her to join us for lunch."

"And how, may I ask, did you manage to do that?" Veronica inquires.

Casey, Luke, Beaver, Dick, and Meg are all sitting around and near us.

She turns to look at me a bit surprised, "Have you ever noticed that besides us, Meg is the only other girl that sits with us. Everyone else is a guy."

"Silly Ve-ro-ni-ca, of _**COURSE**_ I notice. _**HELLO**_**!!!**, they are boys after all. The reason is that they can't resist your head tilt or my fabulousness. We are a lethal combination Ronica. Besides, it's either us or all the other 09er girls who are bitches. Not a very hard choice." I say matter-of-factly.

I was telling Veronica about our plans for this coming weekend when I notice she isn't paying any attention. Instead, her fixation is across the table from us.

Sitting there in front of us is the guy from the flag pole all alone.

"Come on." I pull her over to him.

"Hey! I'm Lilly and this is Veronica. And you are?" I ask sitting in front of him.

"I'm Wallace." He turns to Veronica. "You are my savior from this morning."

"I was just trying to help you out since no one else would."

"Are you new here?"

"Yup, we just moved in at the end of last week." He says unpacking his lunch. I look over at Ronica and catch her eye.

Winking at her, I grab his food and head for the trash.

"Um, I was sorta gonna eat that."

"Not anymore. You are going to come with us." Veronica says pointing to our table.

"And have lunch with us." I finish for her and we each grab one of his hands and drag him over with us.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Well we do." As we sit down all the guys look at us with questioning looks.

"Hey guys, look Ronica and I made a new friend, aren't ya'll proud?"

"Uh. Not that your social skills aren't awsome Lil, but are you serious?" Luke asks looking unsure by the idea.

"Yeah. Wally here stays."

"If you have a problem with papa bear being here you can always go over to the pack of hyenas over there." Veronica says giving them all a warning glare.

"Papa bear?" Wallace asked confused.

"It's better just to go with it." I tell him with a laugh.

"Food's here." Logan says breaking the tension and settles next to his girlfriend. "Dig in."

Luke is the first one to reach for one of the boxes.

"Good." Veronica states happily.

I turn to Dick and see him reaching for food. "Dick, aren't you forgetting something?" I motion towards Mac.

He follows my eye sight and sees Mac.

I can't help but see what I can only think as a smile playing at our dear Dick's mouth. 'Interesting.'

He gets up and starts heading over.

'Show time.'

"Here we go." I say turning to Veronica and I share a smile with her.

And as always leave me some LoVe…I live for it


	6. You have jsut entered the Twilight Zone

AN- Sorry to all of the readers. I sent the chapter to my beta a week ago, but sadly she was sick. So I just got it back the other day, and I didn't have a lot of time this weekend…what can I say the life of a college freshman. Anyways here is the next chapter. And a thanks to all of you who add alters and the story to your fav. Yall rock.

Mac's POV

'So, I have recently entered the Twilight zone…'

Veronica and I have become good friends, but then again we have things in common.

I never really saw myself befriending Neptune's Elite, especially not the Queen or King. And although, to most people it seems impossible, Lilly and Logan have become my friends too. They are both very cool people and don't care that I am not part of the 09er zip code.

That I can handle. Them I can talk to. Even feel comfortable with…

But- when Dick had approached me- I didn't know what to do or say.

Are you freakin' kidding me?! Richard 'Dick' Casablancas… The guy who I've been head over heels for these past two years… He approached me. Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie. Of all the girls in Neptune. Of all his choices. He chose me!

He asked me to have lunch with him- And well the rest of his friends. At least, Veronica, Lilly, and Logan would be there.

And this is how I found myself at the precious 09er table.

"Hey Mac." Veronica smiles at me. "I would like to introduce you to Wallace. Wallace this is Mac." She motions to the guy sitting next to Lilly.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

'Thank God, there's another 02er at this table.'

"You too." I tell him. I turn to Lilly, "What exactly did you tell Dick for him to invite me over here?"

"Mmm…Italian." Veronica's reaches over and grabs a container in the middle of the table.

Lilly and I just laugh at Veronica's antics.

"What does it matter?" She replies, grabbing some food.

My stern look at her doesn't deter.

She takes a deep breath, "Fine. I already told you that I consider you one of my friends and I like to help my friends out when they have problems. And it just so happens that Dick falls under that same category." She shrugs her shoulders. "I asked Dick what he thought of you and he said you were 'hot.' So, I told him to pull his head out the ground and ask you out before I set you up with another hot guy."

I looked at her incredulously, "That's it?"

"Yup. He needs to get to know you, see the real you, that hot computer chick that lies within you." She says with a wink and hands me a container of food.

Dick turns to look at me a bit hesitant, "Umm… Mac, can I ask you a question?"

I smile at him shyly, "I'm not certain, but I pretty sure that that was in fact a question." 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Mac.' "Sorry- it's just- Sometimes I respond before-"I reply before I remember where I am, and who I'm talking to.

"Chill, its fine. I like that." He tells me and I blush a deeply turning bright red.

Both Veronica and Lilly smirk my way.

I try to avoid their gaze at us, "Um, what did you want to ask?"

"I was just wondering-"

He is rudely interrupted by Weevil, "My bitch." He walks over to Wallace. "I thought I told you to wait for me at the flag pole or wasn't that clear?"

"Leave him alone." Veronica cuts in before Logan or Dick get a chance to say anything.

Weevil turns to Veronica and just stares at her. "Sweetheart, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog. And even then it's not so much as words just a bunch of ooh's and aah's." He tells her smirking.

"So, it's big huh?" Veronica asks innocently.

"Legendary."

"Well, let's see it then. I mean if it's as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together." Veronica says in a preppy valley girl voice. She turns to Logan, "Sorry babe, but if it's true, you and I wont work out because I can't seem to get enough." She deadpans.

Logan was trying so hard not to laugh and look solemn, "I understand."

"Well." Veronica raises an eyebrow at Weevil.

"Are you gonna let blondie talk to you like that." Another guy interrupts.

But before he can answer, "Leave. And I know you don't want me to get involved in this." Lilly looks at Weevil defiantly.

Weevil looks at her for a moment and steps back, "This isn't over."

"You promise." Veronica throws after his retreating form.

"Wow…intense." I say trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, well, it's over now so just forget about it." Lilly says sitting back down.

"How about a party this weekend to officially welcome Wallace to our group?" Logan starts bouncing up and down, much to the amusement of his girlfriend.

"Like you need an excuse for a party?" Veronica asks incredulously.

"Well not really, but it's a good excuse." He shrugs his shoulders, "You should be nicer or you won't be invited." He teases her.

"Like you could resist my head tilt and puppy dog eyes." She says kissing him.

I just shake my head at the two of them going back to my food.

"Are you going to go?" Dick asks out of the blue staring down at his food catching me off guard.

"…I don't know."

"Of course she's coming." Lilly and Veronica say in unison.

Lilly turns to me, "How else am I going to set you up with a totally hot guy." Lilly tries to get a reaction from Dick with her last comment.

Instead, he just gets up from the table without another word and goes straight to Shelley.

'What just happened?'

Veronica's POV

Urgh… I'm going to tazer him. He is one of my good friends and Logan's best friend, but seriously! If he doesn't pull his head out of hiss ass I'm going to beat the crap out of him.

It's obvious he has a thing for Mac. He had the perfect opportunity to do something about it right now and what does he do. He goes to that pariah.

Poor Mac she looks devastated.

"Mac?"

"I forgot- I have to go finish some work in the computer lab. I'll...uh...talk you guys later." Mac says as she gathers her stuff and walks away.

And it takes everything I have not to go after Dick and slap him. Well, that and the fact Logan is squeezing my hand giving me a knowing look.

"I'm going to kill___him_." I say frustrated. "What the hell is up with him?"

"Ronnie relax, I'm gonna go talk to him." Logan kisses my temple before going after him.

"I think I can still fix the mess he's made of my plan." Lilly says in a huff.

"I got an idea that will make Dick see what he's missing." Lilly tells me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Do tell, do tell." I say scooting closer.

"Well first we need to…"

Dick's POV

Ok. I know I must seem like the biggest jerk in the world and Mac didn't deserve that. But- Can you blame me? I mean we are nothing a like… She is smart and beautiful. And what am I? Just a stupid surfer. She deserves much better than that.

"Ow, what the hell dude?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Logan says standing in front of me. "You do know Ronnie wants to tazer you right now, don't you?"

"I kinda figured." I kick the lockers in front of me. "I just- Ugh, I don't know. I like her. I do, but-"

"But what?"

"We are so different-"

"Dick I swear if this about the fact that she doesn't have money, you won't only have to worry about Veronica because I'll kick your ass too."

"What?! No. It's not about money. I could careless about that." I look rub the back of the neck nervously. "Mac is smart, beautiful, and smart…What are we gonna talk about? As soon as she sees I'm not smart she's gonna get tired of me. Besides, you know I'm not too good with words… I'm just gonna look like a jackass. I'm not going to be able to stand the disappoint she's sure to get when she gets to know me more."

Logan pats me on the back, "She already likes you. She sees the guy you can be. Stop acting like such an ass or trust me she will get tired of that act and then you will be out of luck."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I know. I'll figure something out…"

AN2- Also if you like this check out my new fanfic Second Chances…it is completely different 


	7. A Confession That Will Change Everything

AN- I'm so so so so so so sorry. I know it has been way too long but a lot of stuff has been happening. First this chapter got deleted, then I had mid-terms, then I feel down some stairs and couldn't do anything but lay on my stomach for three days. And I have another story and I'm trying to get them at the same length. So I'm sorry. Anyways here is the new chapter. Oh this was suppose to be longer but I thought that I should put up what I have to give y'all something. The next part will continue with the party. So now for the chapter….

Veronica's POV

'I couldn't be any happier right now… School is good; I have wonderful friends, and my best friend for a boyfriend. Things are great. Although, when I woke up this morning I couldn't shake off this feeling in the pit of my stomach… That _feeling_ that something terribly wrong is about to happen?'

I just kept waiting for something to happen all day… and nothing. School was pretty uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary, or unexpected. That feeling didn't seem to want to go away either. As the day passed the feeling seemed to get stronger.

"I'll pick you up around six." Logan's voice sounds at a distance. "Hey?" He shakes my arm slightly bringing me out of my daze. "Are you ok? You've been pretty out of it all day today."

I give him a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about the party and our little plan." I lean in to give him a quick kiss good bye.

He doesn't seem too convinced, but lets it go. "Are you going to tell me anything about that little plan of yours-"

"Nope. I can't. I've been telling you that all week. You'll just have to wait and see." I cut him off before he tries to convince me.

He huffs, "Fine, but at least warn me before it starts. I want a front row seat." He says smirking at me.

"Oh, you'll know." I say matching his smirk. I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you in about…" I say glancing at the clock, "Three hours." I climb out of his SUV and head over to my apartment.

As I approach the door I hear noise inside, "Huh, dad must be early."

"Dad?" I call out coming inside the apartment. I put my stuff down on the counter and go further into the living room, but dead in my tracks when I see her sitting there. 'Frak!' "What are you doing here?" I state through gritted teeth.

"I-I c-came back because I need to talk to you." My mother replies not bothering to get up from her place on the couch. "Please Veronica, come sit down next to me."

My arms are crossed in front of my chest and all I can do is stare at the woman who abandoned me. "What do you want?"

"I-I c-came back to tell you why I left… This isn't easy for me-"

I scoffed. 'Does she honestly think it was easy for me when she packed her stuff and left me without a word? Or a note?'

"Please just don't say anything until I finish." She says looking at me.

I don't say anything.

"I never meant to hurt you or your father.-"

'Too late for that.'

She pauses for a minute waiting for me to say something, anything, but I remain quiet. "I left because I couldn't deal with everything that was happening. Veronica I…I-I'm pregnant." She blurts out all of a sudden.

"What?! You left us, _**me**_ because you're pregnant?!" I asked her incredulously. I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't. I look at her waiting for some sort of reaction and all she does is look down.

That's when it all makes sense. "It's not dads is it?"

Her silence confirms my answer. "Argh!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"No." She replies barely above a whisper. "That's not the whole story or the only reason why I left."

"Then who?! Who did you see fit to cheat on dad with?!" The anger within me rising.

"Veronica calm down-"

"Calm down? Seriously, you are asking me to calm down? You left me and dad without a word! And you decide to show up out of the blue and decide to tell me you are pregnant. To make matters worse it's another man's child. And you want me to calm down!"

"Please just let me get the rest of this out.-"

"Oh, there's more. Please enlighten me."

"I have been having an on and off affair with the same man for years now." She caresses her barely visible stomach a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?! You've been cheating on dad for years now? What kind of woman are you? Who's the father?" My face bright red with fury. 'I can't believe my ears…'

She decides to ignore my comments, "He knows I'm pregnant and wants me to keep it."

She stops, her eyebrows creased as if she's trying to find the right words.

"Just spit it out already! How can you possibly make this worse than it already is?! You tore this family apart! Did you ever stop to think what would happen to me or dad?-"

"Don't' say that."

"Don't say what?! The truth?! That what you did then and what you are doing now is affecting us both?!"

"He might not be your father!" She yelled back at me jumping out of the couch.

I just stared at her in confusion, unable to speak of move. "What did you just say?!" Her words replaying in my head like a broken record.

"Keith. He might not be your real father. There is a chance that you might be-"

I wasn't sure what came over me in that particular moment, but my hand connected with her cheek. "Who?!" I demanded.

She froze unable to react or what to say other than, "…Jake's"

"Jake?! Jake?! As in Jake _**Kane**_?!" The light in my eyes disappeared. Tears threaten to fall, but there was no way in hell I would let _**her**_ see them fall. "Get out." My tone was firm.

"Veronica please, I'm sorry. I lov-"

"_**Don't**_! Don't you dare say you love me. You don't know the first thing about loving someone. When you love someone you stay. You fight for them. You don't run away from them. And what did you do? You ran and left me. And now you are telling that the only person that has always been there for me might not be my biological father. What did you expect me to welcome you with open arms after telling me all of this? Get out! Leave, leave my house, and get out of my life!"

She gets her purse and leaves without another word.

"Keith Mars is my father." I fall to my knees and finally let the tears fall.

Mac's POV

'I'm officially Slutty Sandy.' I say looking myself at the mirror.

Veronica, Lilly, and I have been up here, in one of Logan's guest bedrooms getting ready for over an hour now. At first it, everything seemed to be going fine, Lilly was doing my hair and Veronica was doing my make-up.

'Now, I'm not too sure about this. About their plan. I mean what the hell were thinking? I look ridiculous wearing this very tight black dress. I look like an extra from the movie _Grease_.'

"Cindy Mackenzie stop making that face already. You look totally hot! Dick will love you in it and if he doesn't I'm sure you'll grab someone else's attention." Lilly tells me as she puts the last touch on my hair, "Trust me." She smiles at me.

"She's right Mac, you look great, and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Veronica says in a catatonic state.

I turn to Lilly, we share a look, out friend seems like she's ready to fall apart any moment.

'Who can blame her? Her mother comes back and tells her she's having a baby with someone she's been having an affair with for years. To make matters worse there's a possibility that this man might be your real father. I wouldn't be in a partying mood either.'

We walk over to her and hug her.

She lets out a couple of tears.

"Veronica, are you sure you want to be here right now? Logan would totally cancel the party. We could just go to your house eat lots of junk food and watch cheesy chick flicks?" Lilly offers.

"Yeah, we could do this another day." I agree.

She sniffs and shakes her head, "No, we can't. We have been planning this for days. I'm not letting that woman ruin or control any more of life." She replies defiantly. "We should head downstairs people are already starting to get here and we wouldn't want to miss them making asses of themselves, now would we?" She says with a slight laugh and a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

'I don't know how she is holding up.'

The first thing that catches my eye when we reach the bottom of the stairs is the sight of Madison hanging all over Dick.

I can't hide the disappointed look that appears on my face or the hurt I feel inside my chest.

"Mac, forget about him. If he wants that slut, then let him. Let's go find you another guy." Lilly tells me, pulling me toward a group of 09er guys.

"You guys go ahead; I'm going to go find Logan." Veronica pulls away from us and goes in search of Logan.

"I should go after her." I tell Lilly trying worm my way out of her plan.

"Oh, no you don't." She grabs my hand tighter. "She will be fine. You and I on the other hand have some mingling to do. I know exactly who I'm going to set you up with." She says with a devious glint in her eye. "Hey, Case. Would you be a dear and get Mac here a drink?" Lilly pushes me over to him.

I loose my balance and stumble onto him. Lucky he catches me. "Sorry." I tell him looking down nervously.

He lifts up my chin with one hand so I could look him in the eyes, the other firmly around my waist, "Hey, its ok. Trust me I know how Lilly can get." He gives smiles down at me. "Now, how about that drink? I wouldn't want Lilly yelling at me later." He places his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the kitchen where they set up the bar. "What would you like?"

"A coke with ice please." I say when we reach the counter of drinks. I can see Dick out of the corner of my eye, he looks like he's about to punch something.

"One coke with ice coming up." He starts pouring my drink into the cup. "What do you think of the party so far?"

"It's not that bad, but it's not really my scene. I'm just her-" Before I can I finish my explanation I feel his lips against mine.

'What the hell?!'

But before I can push him off, someone else pulls him away from me. Before I can process what just happened I see Dick punching Casey.

"What the hell?!" Casey yells at Dick wiping the side of his mouth. Lilly stands in between the two young men. "Lilly you were supposed to stop him before he did anything. That was the only reason I agreed to this."

"Sorry, but if you remember correctly you weren't actually suppose to do anything with Mac." Lilly shrugs her shoulders. "Besides, he didn't do too much damage."

"Umm…can someone please fill me in? Why did he just kiss me? And Lilly what did you two agree on?" I motion between her and Casey completely confused.

Lilly laughs, "I figured that the only way Dick would pull his head out of his ass to ask you out was if he saw you with another guy. This is where Casey comes in. I asked him to help out today, but he wasn't supposed to kiss you, He did that all on his own." Lilly explains. "Why did you kiss her?" She asks turning to Casey.

"She looks incredibly hot," Casey says with a shrug of his shoulders. "And again you _were_ supposed to stop him before anything happened."

"Told you, you looked hot." Lilly tells me with a wink. "Come on, let's go, and get you cleaned up." She grabs Casey and leads him out of the room.

Dick walks up closer to me and stares down at me. "So…" He says not sure what else to say after the little incident.

"So?" I return in question, "How's your hand?" I look down at his bruising knuckles with slight blood which I assume is Casey's.

I avoid his eyes completely.

"Screw this." Dick says to himself. He closes the gap between us and pulls me as close to him as possible. He crashes his lips onto mine. When the need for air becomes evident, he pulls away only slightly, pulling his forehead against mine. "Now, you can't doubt the way I feel about you." He states breathless.

"I guess not." I reply with a smile on my lips.


	8. It's just love

AN-Sorry for the long wait, but I stupidly started yet another Veronica Mars fic. And have been trying to write that one, my other one, and this one. I do not suggest trying three stories at once. Anyways here is the second half of the party. Let me know what you think. Oh and thanks to my beta, you rock.

Logan's POV

'Argh! If I have to hear Dick complain about how much he likes Mac, but can't be with her because of their differences, I'm going to kick his ass. Where is he-'

I couldn't believe my eyes… I had to rub them twice to make sure it wasn't a figment of my imagination. Dick was finally kissing Mac. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck. I stepped back wanting to give them some much needed privacy.

I made my way around the room, and saw Casey and Beaver talking at a nearby couch, as I came closer to them I noticed Casey's busted lip.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" I ask joining them.

He points to his swollen lip, "This is what happens to you when Dick sees you kissing Mac."

"What? Why were you kissing Mac?" Beaver interrupts with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

'At least I'm not the only one out of the loop.'

"It was part of Lil's grand scheme." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was supposed to flirt with Mac to make Dick jealous, but I kinda went off the script, and kissed her." He smiles a bit. "I couldn't help it. Mac looks hot. You can't blame a guy for trying." Casey replies with a smirk.

"You are lucky that's all you got out of it. You know how Dick is." I tell him shaking my head at his stupidity.

'Where's Veronica? I haven't seen her in a while… Ah! There she is. Across the room standing off in the corner by the drinks, she looks so beautiful, I wish I could make all her troubles disappear even if just for a couple of moments. I hate seeing her like that.'

"Hey Logan, what's up with V? I mean she seems out of it." Beaver says following my eye sight. "Did you piss her off or something?"

'That's what happens when your whole life has been pulled out from right beneath your feet. She doesn't deserve any of this. Having to find out the guy who has raised you your whole life might not be your biological dad. Or the fact that you might have dated your brother. I still can't believe Jake had a thing with Lianne.'

"Nothing, she just had a disagreement with her mom today." I don't want to tell them what's going on. I know Veronica doesn't want them to know.

"That sucks." They both say.

"You have no idea." I turn and watch Ronnie a little more, half listening to what Beav and Case are saying.

After a few seconds, as if she knew she was being watched she looks up and locks eyes with me. Then she smiles that sly smile she only reserved for me. The one that reminds me of why I love her. She's it for me, she's my epic love.

Veronica's POV

'I swear if I end up a teenage mother my life's transformation into a soap opera would be complete. How could my m-Lianne do this? Why would she do this?...' Sigh. 'I know I should be thinking that way, but what else can I do?'

I take a sip from my cup and continue to feel something burning deep within me. I look around the room trying to see whose eyes are on me. When I look over towards the kitchen I see Dick and Mac in a heated session of PDA.

'I doubt they were the ones looking.'

I scan the room and that's when I see them. Those chocolate eyes, staring intently at me. Logan. My ocean blue eyes lock with his, everything and everyone around me is instantaneously forgotten.

I get lost in his beautiful eyes, in the way his face lights up when I look at him, and how a smile finds its way onto my face. And I fall even more in love with him than I already am.

In the middle of all this mess that is my life… he is my solace. He is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now. The person I know I can count on no matter what. Even as everything around me feels like a sham and I'm afraid of what is going to happen, he is the only thing I'm certain about.

I love him. I know I trust him. And I know without a doubt in my mind that I want him, all of him.

'I want him. All of him.'

Without another thought in my head, I do what my heart is screaming out. I stand up and head over towards him, a smile never leaving my face.

As I make my way towards him; our eyes are locked, never once leaving each other's face. I see in his eyes what I know is in mine… the want, the need, the trust, the desire, and above all… the love.

When I reach him, I don't have to say a single word. I simply grab his hand and pull him away from our friends, the party, everything heading upstairs to his room.

Once we reach his room, I walk him over to his bed, and make him sit while I shut and lock his door.

"Veronica, what's wrong? Do you want to talk?" Logan asks worried, since I still haven't said anything.

"Logan." I try to tell him what I'm feeling, but when I look and see his face so full of love and understanding I can't go on.

Instead, I lean over putting my lips on his; the kiss is full of desire, love, and urgency. I move over to straddle his lap and deepening the kiss all at the same time.

At first I can tell that Logan is taken by surprise by my initiative, but once I'm straddling him he eagerly joins in. He moves one of his hands to my back, and trails it up my spine tangling it into my hair. The other finds its home on my hips, holding me there.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close, but my body is still telling me to bring him even closer. I move my hands and place them on his chest, pushing him to lie down on the bed. We fall down, never breaking the kiss. I slide my hands down his body, finding the hem of his shirt. I grab it and pull it over his head in one fast movement.

Logan sits up and reaches to take off my shirt, but right as he is about to take it off he looks into my eyes silently asking for permission. I smile and nod my head. He removes my shirt and just looks at me, his eyes full of more love than I ever thought possible.

I lean down and once again attach my lips to his, as we fall back on the bed again. Logan removes his lips from mine and a small whimper escapes my lips at the loss of contact, but it then turns into to moan when his lips find their way to my neck.

He continues his assault on my lips and flips us over so he's now on top of me. He moves further down my neck, then down my chest onto my stomach; leaving my skin on fire with every soft gentle kiss he places on me. As he reaches my bellybutton his hands go around me finding the clasp of my bra. And again Logan looks at me, making sure this is what I want; and I know without a shred of doubt that I'm ready. He is the one I want to be with. I prop myself up to help him with removing my bra.

Once it's off he just looks at me, looks at me with such desire, looks at me like I'm the most beautiful person in the world. And with him that's exactly how I feel, that's exactly how he sees me, and I'm even more ready than I was before.

Logan places a chaste kiss on my lips, then moves down my neck and stops at my chest. He kisses each of my breasts with light butterfly kisses before he takes my left nipple into his mouth, and every nerve in my body goes into overdrive.

As he works on chest I wrap my arms around him, pulling him as close as our bodies will allow. He moves over to my right breast and pays the same attention that he had to my other one. As he takes it into his mouth I move on of my hands to his pants, grabbing and unbuttoning them. When I do he pulls back and looks at me.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks, his voice coming out husky.

"I'm sure about you. I'm sure that I trust you. I'm sure that I want you. And I'm sure that I love you." I tell him

His face lights up even more, if that's possible when I tell him. He looks at me and barely above a whisper he says, "I love you too."

And those are the last words we say the rest of the night. We make love all night, slow gentle and everything I dreamt of; after we just fall asleep forgetting the rest of the world, just holding each other, creating a perfect world that's just our own.


End file.
